


Babies In A Manger

by SparrowOfTheBlock101



Series: Days of December [21]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Kageyama Tobio Has No Chill, Kageyama Tobio is a Little Shit, Pettyama, revenge pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowOfTheBlock101/pseuds/SparrowOfTheBlock101
Summary: Revenge is a dish best served with spite.
Relationships: Karasuno Volleyball Club & Karasuno Volleyball Club
Series: Days of December [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038854
Kudos: 47





	Babies In A Manger

**Author's Note:**

> decorations/log/MANGER

“Oh, gods.”

Ittetsu looked up from the clipboard he was sharing with Shimizu, hearing Ukai’s dread. “Coach?” He followed his gaze, seeing the majority of the team outside the door. The only ones he didn’t see were Nishinoya, Hinata, and Kageyama. “Uh…”

“What’s going on?” Ukai asked, aiming the question at Ennoshita as the four third years and Yachi had been with the adults.

Ennoshita looked at him. “I don’t know and I’m not really sure I want to.” The rest of the second years and first years moved so the seven arrivals could look themself.

The advisor stared, feeling a chill creep up his spine at seeing Kageyama sitting seiza feet away from a rather large manger, sipping at something in a thermos. Kageyama was… serene. Too serene.

“Kage?” Ukai called, slouching against the door. “Why?”

Blue eyes opened, focusing on Ukai. “They found the key to my house.” He said nothing more, just sipped his thermos.

Staring at him with confusion, realization dawned and he gasped. “No. Kageyama-kun!”

“Payback is a bitch, sensei.”

Biting his lip, fighting the giggles that tried to rise, Ittetsu made his way to the manger and carefully removed the cover. "Pfft-" He smacked a palm to his mouth and whirled around, cackles spilling into his hand.

Ukai laughed by the manger, whipping his phone out. “I guess this is fair since you guys usually crucify Azumane,” he spoke casually as he took pictures.

“What?” Said teen froze in confusion by the benches. Tanaka was laughing against Ennoshita, pointing at Nishinoya, and the brunet walked over to see what they were laughing at. His cheeks puffed out like he was trying not to laugh. 

Giggling, Ittetsu looked into the manger again. He didn’t know how, but both Nishinoya and Hinata were wearing white onesies with a white blanket over the manger, swaddled like babies complete with pacifiers. Something like hay was beneath them and another white blanket, making them both appear like two baby Jesuses. 

He couldn’t find it in himself to stop the picture taking. Kageyama was actually smiling a little, something that had him pointing it out to Sugawara who promptly started taking pictures of the younger setter.

Practice never happened, but it was still a productive morning.


End file.
